More Than He Can Show
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Spencer and Ryan, a couple madly in love finally decide to come out to spencers team... To bad that ryan and morgan were best friends in elementary school. Reid/OC, Ried/Male, Spencer/Male, Boy/Boy, happy ending, Criminal Minds, Coming Out. please R&R Oneshot for now, Should I do a sequal?


_Hello people this is my 2nd criminal minds fanfic with another OC characture, hope you like it._

* * *

 **Beta-ed by _bladerchickoo1_**

* * *

Tonight was their annual dinner that always happened the Monday after a case, and Reid was a little nervous. Okay, he was a lot nervous, tonight he was going to introduce his boyfriend to his team.

Ryan Robinson, Reid's boyfriend for all of six months, and he was finally going to be able to touch his boyfriend in public, without being suspended from sex. Sex with Spencer was fucking incredible,

Ryan was taller than Reid by a few inches and way more muscular in comparison. He was also a police officer, that was how they met. Reid almost being mugged right outside the sheriff's department.

"Spencer it's fine," Ryan said after Reid adjusted the collar of his green and black flannel for what felt like the 100th time.

Reid continued to pace in their now shared living room, and Ryan was sure that if Spencer continued to walk in the same spot on the carpet for much longer he would leave a permanent indent.

"What if they don't like you, what if they don't like that I'm gay?" Spencer mumbled while quickening his pace.

Ryan gave up trying to convince Spencer, knowing that it wouldn't work, since it hadn't in the last 10 minutes. The older man walked over to his flushed boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and brought him into a passionate kiss that left Reid breathless with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Everything's going to be fine, your team will love me," Ryan whispered into the BAU member's soft hair.

"I know I'm just… nervous, I guess," Spencer said insecurely, while burying his head into the ridge of his boyfriend's neck.

"Nothing to be nervous about, and no matter what happens I love you and that's all that matters." Ryan comforted him.

"I love you too," Reid said, looking up and blushing slightly still not believing that someone loves him in a non-platonic way.

"C'mon baby we gotta go," Ryan reminded, grabbing Reid's hand and pulled him out the door.

Reid took a deep breath and allowed himself to be dragged out the door and into the parking lot.

Spencer smiled brightly when Ryan opened the truck door for him, "Such a gentleman," he joked in an amused tone.

"Only for you Spence," Ryan said, jumping behind the steering wheel.

"It's okay Spence, from what I've herd your team loves you, there is nothing to worry about."

"You're right," Spencer sighed, grabbing Ryan's left hand and squeezed, letting him know he'd be okay.

The car ride was filled with quiet chatter, as Reid spilled random facts about LGBT+ statistics, and Ryan trying to cheer him up by telling his boyfriend cheesy jokes that Spencer always seemed to enjoy.

"Okay Spence, why was frosty smiling?"

Spencer glanced at the window of the Thai food restaurant through the car window and sighed at Ryan, "Okay, why?" Reid said, crinkling his nose.

"'Cause he heard the snow blower was coming…"

"You are so dirty minded!" Reid couldn't help laughing slightly and hitting Ryan's chest.

"Yes I am and you love it!"

"Of course I love it, especially when we're getting dirty," Spencer said in a husky voice, leaning over to kiss Ryan.

"Hmm I agree Spencer," Ryan returned, gabbing the back of Spencer's neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss that left Spencer's face flushed.

Spencer opened his door and was greeted by his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist.

"My lady," Ryan exclaimed, as he opened the door for Reid while bowing slightly.

"Ah, what a kind gentleman," Reid breathed, smirking slightly as he pulled him into the mostly vacant shop and into a needy kiss.

"Hmm…" Ryan hummed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and was extremely satisfied when Reid wrapped his arms around his neck and asked for entrance by swiping his tongue against his bottom lip.

Their kiss was interrupted before it could turn passionate by a few loud gasps coming from a few tables to their left. Reid pulled away with wide eyes as he saw his whole team with open mouths staring at him and Ryan.

"It's okay," Ryan whispered into Reid's hair as he pulled Reid's back to his chest.

"Reid," Morgan said while standing up.

"Oh hi!" Spencer said, waving to his still stunned team awkwardly.

"Who's this?" Hotch asked, standing up next to Morgan and glared menacingly at the person holding Reid.

"Can we sit down before the interrogation starts?" Reid joked, blushing madly.

"Of course," Rossi jumped in, putting his hand on Morgan's shoulder and telling him to sit down.

Ryan slid into the booth first next to JJ and gestured for Reid to sit on his lap, Reid followed but kissed the police officer's cheek first.

"Okay, umm… so this is Ryan, Ryan Robinson my ugh… boyfriend…" he stammered, gesturing to his boyfriend and cuddled in to his chest when stronger arms wrapped around his waist.

"Boyfriend!" Garcia squealing slightly.

"Yeh, boyfriend, he's a local police officer."

Morgan is still glaring at Ryan, and caused the atmosphere to become tense.

"Morgan this is Ryan," Reid said, looking down at the hands around his waist.

Morgan leaned across the table, a dangerous look on his face as he glared at Ryan.

"You, me, outside. NOW!" Derick demanded, standing up. He pushed Spencer off Ryan's lap and pulled him up by the wrists.

Morgan pulled Ryan out of his seat, and ignored Reid's protests as he kept pulling Ryan towards the door.

"No Morgan leave him be." Spencer argued, scrambling out the door to where Morgan had dragged Ryan. All Morgan could feel was rage, unimaginable rage. His best friend from childhood was dating the person he was in love with.

"Derick stop, please!" He heard Reid sob as he came hurrying up to them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Reid is a loving person and you're just a fucking scumbag." Morgan said as he slammed Ryan into the brick wall.

"Please Morgan stop, don't hurt him." Reid pled, tears streaming down his face as the rest of the team came rushing out of the restaurant.

"Ryan I love you, I'm so sorry for bringing you, oh my god, stop Morgan please," Spencer begged, looking into Ryan's terrified eyes, then to Morgan's murderous ones.

"Reid, do you know who this scumbag is?" Morgan hissed, teeth clenched as he gripped Ryan's collar tighter.

"Yea of course I, do he's told me everything, we went to meetings together. Wait…" Reid paused.

"You're that friend, please let him go he regrets what happened more than anything. He talks about it when we go to therapy together."

Morgan looked at Reid, seeing nothing but the truth in the eyes of the person he loved. He dropped Ryan when he saw the terrified look in Reid's eyes.

It wasn't like Ryan did anything bad, he just got caught up in the wrong crowd. He stopped hanging out with him and started hanging out with the people who used to bully them. A betrayal that cut Derick deep and made Morgan look at Ryan with disgust every time he saw him.

Reid rushed to Ryan and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing when he felt Ryan reciprocate the hug and pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey, Spence it's okay, I deserved it."

Reid's only response was to pull Ryan closer and sob into his boyfriend's neck.

Morgan looked at Reid, stunned to see him on Ryan's lap and openly showing emotion.

Morgan loved Reid more than he should, but Reid obviously loved Ryan more than he can show and if Reid's happy, then Derick can move on. It may hurt, but Reid deserved to be happy. A happy Reid is all that mattered.

Finally, Spencer calmed down enough for his sobs to slow down into just hiccups and sniffles. Ryan slowly stood up, arms wrapped around Reid's waist as he lifted them to a standing position.

Morgan looked at them, and judged Ryan's reaction to Reid. He saw love shining through Ryan's eyes and knew that it's exactly what Reid deserved.

"Reid..." Morgan started, in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," is the automatic hiccupped response.

"I'm sorry too Morgan," Ryan said, as he held Spencer tighter.

"No need to apologize, I see that you're both happy, but food would make us all happier."

Reid let out a small laugh that made Derick grin, and the rest of the team head into the building and back to their seats.

"So..." Hotch started, when everyone ordered and back to their original seats, "Guess there's no need for that interrogation."

Everyone broke away laughing, everybody thought Morgan had already handled that.


End file.
